


a new start begins with the end of you

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: He has bloomed and Daeyeol withered.





	a new start begins with the end of you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'Too Little, Too Late' by daeyeols and basically me listening to Sunmi 'Gashina' that I had to write this one

Daeyeol can’t believe that he was actually coming to a group date that Jangjun invited him to, wearing a formal black suit that (also) Jangjun gets from his wardrobe.

“Hyung, you look good on this. You need to wear this if you want a partner yourself.” Jangjun mused excitedly under his sparkling puppy eyes that Daeyeol would personally wanted to wipe those expressions away from his stupid face.

So here he goes, entering the hotel where Jangjun sent him an address through message “Hyung, you better come or I’ll destroy that game you love so much.” An empty threat, Daeyeol doesn’t bite them but he still comes though.

He feels a little bit odd as the warm air inside the hotel restaurant hit his skin. Indeed, an expensive restaurant is not his thing every time he goes even though his wallet could afford them.

“Hyung!” A shout breaks his stiffness around the building, immediately spotted a group of people waving into his way. He raises his hand briefly, walking towards their table with a confidence he regained again once he could finally see people he knows very well.

As close as he walks towards the table, he noticed a familiar figure having his back at him, not even sending a look at his way. A way too familiar his heart begins to pump the blood so fast. He prays a little too hard so it can’t be that person. Please.

“Ah, hyung. You really came!” Joochan exclaimed out of excitement, welcoming him with a big smile that almost looks like a fool to him but it’s still cute. Joochan is already like his own brother since he is the youngest in his house. 

He gulped hard, finding a bit suffocated around his throat like someone choked on him. He might be as well vomited but he couldn't. 

It was really Choi Sungyoon.

He knows that figure so well. He'd probably seen them too many times in his life that he can't forget them. 

A hell is coming on his way tonight. He could feel it. 

Daeyeol isn’t ready when Sungyoon finally turned his head to look at him, eyeing him from head to toes with a silent gaze.

A year and 5 months since their unfortunate break-up, the world somehow brings them again into one place – meeting each other’s eyes without any words or even a welcome smile and Daeyeol already expected them. How can he not?

Sungyoon indeed looks great on his black Armani suit. He had changed his hair color to his natural color, having a silver earring on his left ear Daeyeol knows he wears on purpose and he truly looks stunning.

He gulped a bit when Sungyoon hasn’t greeted at all, only sparing a brief look at him before he allowed Daeyeol lets his breath out. To be truth, he feels intimated by the presence of his no longer boyfriend. He somewhat regretted his decision to come.

He finally took a seat a few distances away from Sungyoon, too close yet too far. He takes a deep breath, started to pull off a little acting on his side which is pretending like it doesn’t bother him at all as little by little a past memories of him and Sungyoon lingered on his head along the night.

He slowly remembers to cold eyes that he throws off at his ex-boyfriend back then and he knows how much he killed Sungyoon for those moments. The fire in Sungyoon’s heart that he grew, now remaining as ashes.

He thought time is a medicine, healing those pains between them but today’s event tells him otherwise. Those pains between them are now a big wound and their memories are no longer becoming a sweet one. They lose its sweetness and only become as bitter ones.

And Sungyoon, too, is getting numb to the sad pains after seeing Daeyeol again who once had become his whole world. A man he knows his scent well, all habits that Daeyeol used to do and promised him a forever.

 

_“I’m not happy anymore.”  Daeyeol tells him for the last time, ended everything between them._

 

Daeyeol left him alone at their used to be apartment, heart breaking down along the tears he cried.

Their friends were agitated at their break-up where most of them were lashing their frustration out to Daeyeol, saying directly into his empty soul “Why, hyung, why you left Sungyoon hyung? Isn’t he enough for you?” And that time, Daeyeol couldn’t get any proper answer to that question, only a whisper of apology.

He hasn’t heard about Sungyoon since then even though they mostly shared a circle of friends. Not even he sometimes throws his pride outside the window to ask his members about Sungyoon’s where being or if he’s okay and he never gets an answer from them. Of course, their friends took Sungyoon’s side and not his side.

Choi Sungyoon is an angel and everyone loves him.

The last time he heard news about Sungyoon is he was graduating his university where Joochan and Donghyun didn’t noticed him when they were talking about Sungyoon and after that, he didn’t get any updates of the timid guy.

 

“What’s up, hyung? We haven’t heard from you for a quite.” Bomin asked, probably trying to make him feel comfortable with them.

“Ah, yeah. I’m doing my best at work and still me, nothing much.” He shrugged his shoulder, a bit surprised at his calmness despite the fact he was telling his life in front of a person he used to share his life with.

Joochan pulls his brows up playfully at his statement, “Really? No special ones in your life right now, hyung?” as he leaned his arms on the table to get closer to Daeyeol, doing his typical jokes as usual.

He shook his head panicky when he heard a little giggle from his side. Sungyoon was giggling at their conversation, bringing a brighter atmosphere among them.

“Ah, Daeyeol hyung, don’t get yourself into Hong Joochan. He probably has something inside his head to do with you.” Sungyoon says smilingly, looking at the blonde guy who putting a pout on his face and shoulder falling down that Sungyoon compassionately laughs at.

If it hasn’t the other followed Sungyoon’s giggles, he’d probably fall off his chair like his heart right now.

He expected many expectations from Sungyoon but not a Sungyoon talking like nothing happened like this to him. It hurts a bit, he doesn’t even know why.

“Sungyoon hyung!” Joochan screamed sulky, wearing an unbelievable look on his face as the others laughed at his silly expression.

Jibeom tsked out loud nonchalantly, “Ain’t Sungyoon hyung tells the truth though, Hong Joochan?” only receiving a glare from the younger ones.

Daeyeol sees Sungyoon smiles so bright at them, blooming at his finest where Daeyeol almost didn’t know him.

He realized Sungyoon is different from the Sungyoon he used to know before.

The way he talks now does show tameness, a level of confidence that paints more colors on his image. Unlike him, Sungyoon pulls off the outfit he wears that doesn’t look peculiar on him. The outfit is blending so well on his slim body cut.

He had come to realize that Choi Sungyoon is officially moved on from him.

He’s the only who still living in the past memories.

The old Sungyoon wouldn’t want to wear those he wearing now. Daeyeol even struggled to get him into these suits of formality because Sungyoon was a very shy guy to the point he don’t have any confidence.

Now, Sungyoon is living like a blossomed flower. A scent that everyone wants and regret or not, Daeyeol is such a fool who let those hands go.

 

_“You’re such a fool, hyung. You’ll regret this later, mark my word.” Joochan sighed disappointed right in front of him, too much exasperation inside his voice as he couldn’t take this thing anymore._

Someone, a fine man, abruptly comes to their table, taking by Sungyoon’s side that he has leaned on closer to him.

“Am I too late?” The guy asks, a little panting through his breath. “Woah, everyone’s got their own partner. I’m so sorry, sweetheart, leaving you alone here. Do you wait for me how many long?” He leaned on Sungyoon’s forehead, giving a quick peck as if he was really sorry for being late and leaving Sungyoon alone for 30 minutes where it supposed to be a group date.

Sungyoon humbly smiles at the sweet gesture, “No, it’s okay. It’s not that I’m alone though.”

The other guy basically screamed expensive on his look from the head to toes. He looks like a fine man. He then took a seat beside Daeyeol, perfectly between both of them.

He had his arm spread behind Sungyoon’s chair, all lovingly protective.

Later he learned the other guy who was late coming is Park Jaeseok, “Nice to meet you, my name’s Park Jaeseok. Are you Lee Daeyeol-ssi?” which they met and graduated together from what the Jaeseok guy told him with Sungyoon didn’t say anything.

To be honest, what he did want to tell to this Jaeseok guy? That he and Sungyoon used to be a thing? That they just broke up last year?

Instead he just goes saying, “Nice to meet you too, Jaeseok-ssi. I’m Lee Daeyeol.”

Jaeseok just smiles at that, “Yeah, I heard a lot about you. Finally get to meet you,” offering a handshake with Daeyeol which Daeyeol gladly accepted, ignoring a frown appeared on Jaeseok's face as if he was finding something odd about him before the taller guy bluntly turned his full attention on Sungyoon beside him.

Daeyeol pretends not to see them. It hurts a lot, really. He’s uncomfortably sitting on his chair with a sight in front of him that digs thorns deeper in him as he trying to catch up his partner talking. 

It was hard to understand his partner talking with his head goes frantic at the moment and he is having difficulty to remember his name. Was it Sangmin? Seungmin? Maybe it’s Sungmin, he didn’t know.

If he was a little bit calm down, he’d probably noticed how many times Sungyoon threw his glare onto him, sharp and enigma.

The feeling that Sungyoon is having after knowing how twisted and bent Daeyeol was of his existence in his life again.  He couldn’t help but lets a silent snicker out under his breath.

 

_“Where did I go wrong?”_

He remembers how he barely even says it, that he stunned on the floor and back then, it was really hurt. The horrifying feeling that creeping up to him, he remembers all.

 

_“Nothing.”_

To be back on his feet again after his entire world crumpled down really takes him a toll. A new Choi Sungyoon was born, stronger and tougher. He knows so well how this killing Daeyeol inside outside.

He has bloomed and Daeyeol withered.

They’re over.

Even if Daeyeol want to come back, his feeling was already dead at the time Daeyeol had decided to end it.

“Why did you leave the pretty me and go?” He quietly muttered with his head down on his thigh, laughs a bit to himself when he thought of it.

Jaeseok looked at his lover, drawing a keen smile for Sungyoon’s poise upon the presence of his ex-boyfriend there. He pulled Sungyoon closer by his arm, burying his nose into Sungyoon’s fluffy hair – his nerve awakening at the lovely scent, “Is he your…?”

Sungyoon smiles at the action, letting Jaeseok taking him into his open arms as Jaeseok dropped a kiss on his head. “Yeah, he is my ex-boyfriend.”

 


End file.
